Alma Pirata
by Benan
Summary: El busca un tesoro, Ella busca su libertad, el la Desea, ella lo odia. El destino cruzara sus caminos poniendolos en Situaciones de riesgo donde la unica salida es aprender a aceptarse ...
1. Chapter 1

Hace no mucho tiempo, existieron dos piratas terriblemente fuertes y aventureros, tal fue así que se volvieron famosos, por su valentía, por sus aventuras, por sus historias increíbles pero reales, pero sobre todo por sus almas de pirata, a pesar de robar tesoros eran generoso no mataban a menos que fuesen enemigos, se podría decir que fueron los mejores piratas que haya existido jamás, sus nombres era Nanjiro Echizen y su fiel amigo Hideki Ryuzaki, lamentablemente los días de estos nobles piratas llego a su fin, porque según cuentan los rumores ambos decidieron terminar con la piratería si encontraban la famosa piedra Acua era la piedra mas hermosa y poderosa y difícil de encontrar que haya existido, los piratas pasaron su juventud buscando por los siete mares esta piedra y cuando después de tanto sacrificio la encontraron decidieron cada uno tomar rumbos distintos y formar una familia. Así fue que Nanjiro se izo dueño de un pueblo, se caso y tuvo dos hijos, Hideki siguió los mismos pasos se volvió gobernador de una colonia de ingleses al norte de América, se caso y tubo una hija. Los años felizmente pasaron para estos dos amigos aunque la tristeza de vez en cuando rondaba por aquellos días de gloria que jamás volverían, después de 25 años, sigue siendo un acontecimiento la historia de estos dos y no hay gente en el mundo que no haya escuchado hablar de ellos, jamás retomaron la piratería pero se rumorea que el hijo menor de Nanjiro, Ryoma Hechizen, tenia el espíritu de su padre y a los 16 años junto a su propia tripulación para comenzar una vida el océano en busca de aventuras pero sobre todo para recuperar la piedra Acua que desde entonces la había estado protegiendo Hideki, era un acuerdo que habían hecho, quería recuperarla, las razones eran un misterio solo se sabia que aria cualquier cosa para recuperarla.

_Capitán ya estamos llegando al puerto. Dijo uno de los tripulantes.

_Perfecto, parece que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, avísele a los demás que se preparen. Dijo con una voz firme y ronca.

_Si capitán.

_Prepárate Hideki, que pronto te iré a visitar.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE ESTO LO HAGO POR PURO HOBY SIN FINES DE LUCRO….

Aquella mañana de verano si que era muy calurosa, pensaban todos lo habitantes de la colonia Mithlam, era verano, pero era muy raro esas altas temperaturas por allí en esas partes del continente, tal vez sea un día especial de hecho lo era, pero quizás en todos lo sentidos.

_Buenos días mi princesa, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_Buenos días papá, gracias. Dijo la joven frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

_Vamos querida Sakuno, tienes que prepararte para la fiesta. Sakuno, es hija única, por eso siempre tenia la atención de su padre, aunque a pesar de ello Sakuno no era una joven malcriada, era bondadosa, caritativa, poseía una amabilidad tan natural, que era tan respetada incluso mas que su padre, también era muy hermosa, su cabello de color terracota era la envidia de toda mujer, inclusos sus ojos de un color rubí, tan raros y a la vez tan hipnotizantes que por eso todo joven caía a sus pies, se decía que era la reencarnación de Afrodita.

_Pero si la fiesta es a la tarde, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

_Bueno hija, es la emoción no todos los días cumples 18 años.

_Quizá tengas razón.

_Vístete rápido y baja a desayunar.

_ Esta bien Sargento.

_ Te quiero.

_Yo también . Dijo la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo, se encontraba muy triste porque al cumplir los 18 Sakuno tendría que casarse con el señor Atobe Keigo y no quería, ella soñaba con conocer a el amor de su vida y casarse con el, pero tal vez tendría que dejar de fantasear, porque era eso fantasías nada mas, eso no existía.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la colonia, un hombre se encontraba mirando el océano desde arriba de en mástil, hasta que fue interrumpido por un joven.

_ Capitán, los hombres ya están todos preparados.

_ Calma Tezuka, cual es la prisa, el espectáculo comienza a la tarde.

_ Lo se señor, pero cree que sea una buena idea.

_ Me extraña esa desconfianza, vamos alguna vez nos ha salido algo mal.

_ No señor es solo, los riesgos que hay, la piedra es un objeto de mucho valor.

_ Y por eso la quiero en mi bolsillo.

_ Como usted diga Capitán.

Había caído la tarde, el cielo teñido de un azul intenso tan digno de apreciar. Pero no era así ya que el pueblo se encontraba el la gran fiesta de la hija del gobernador.

Todos se encontraban hablando y bailando.

_Vamos Saku, estas muy distraída mira todos lo jóvenes guapos que hay.

_Lo siento Tomoka, recuerda que estoy comprometida.

_ Por eso tienes que aprovechar. Quizás Tomoka tenga razón total su tumba ya estaba cavada.

Mientras tanto unos jóvenes observaban a escondidas la fiesta desde uno de los rincones del salón.

_Oye nadie dijo que abría una fiesta, eso cambia las cosas.

_Una fiesta que divertido vamos a bailar.

_Ven aquí Eiji. Dijo agarrando por las espaldas al pelirrojo

_Que aguafiestas Momo.

_Que aremos Sadaharu.

_Seguiremos con el plan.

La fiesta era real mente muy aburrida pensó Sakuno, había bailado con cuan chico la saco pero ya le cansaba no era que no la apreciaba, pero simplemente no era lo mejor del mundo estar con personas que no conocía .Entonces decidió escaparse de la fiesta para tomar un poco de aire, iba recorriendo los pasillos hasta que vio a un grupo de personas, talvez a la mayoría no los conocía pero sabia perfectamente que esa gente no había sido invitada, y decidió seguirlos sin que se enteraran, eran muy extraño no cabía la menor duda, pero parecían personas buenas, al menos daban a entender ya que se la pasaban discutiendo y de hecho era muy gracioso verlos.

_¿Oye Sadaharu estas seguro que es por aquí?

_Hay un 99,9 % de que este sea el lugar.

_Hay Momo deja de pisarme.

Que habría en ese lugar, de hecho se lo había preguntado miles de veces ya que su padre le había prohibido, hasta se lo había hecho jurar por nada del mundo entrase.

Los intrusos abrieron la puerta y entraron Sakuno izo el mismo acto después de ellos y se escondió cuidadosamente para que no la vieran detrás de unas columnas que había. El cuarto era enorme, estaba rodeado de columnas y en el centro de la habitación había una piedra color Jade muy bonita y brillaba mucho iluminando el cuarto, que era eso se pregunto Sakuno nunca en su vida la había visto y eso que vivía en ese lugar desde que nació, por que su padre se lo oculto.

_Al fin te encontramos Acua.

_Nya si mira que nos diste trabajo encontrarte.

_Shhh silencio que nos podrían escuchar.

_ Esta bien pero¿ como la agarramos, digo debería estar custodiada?.

_Nos la dejaron fácil.

_Cállate Eiji, debe estar cuidada por algo. Dicho esto se acerco a la piedra para

agarrarla.

_ No lo toques. Dijo Sakuno.

_¿Y tu quien eres?.

_Eso a ustedes no les importa.

_ Momo atrápala no podemos dejar que interfiera.

Momo corrió y atrapo a Sakuno quien intentaba huir.

_Tranquila, si cooperas no te pasara nada.

_ Y dejar que le roben a mi padre. Momo intentaba que Sakuno no se safe de el.

_Tu padre es Hideki Ryusaki. Dijo Sadaharu.

_No mi padre se llama Takumi Ryusaki.

_Que raro jamás escuche hablar de el, lo cierto es que necesitamos esta piedra así que de todo corazón lamentamos robártela.

_Si claro como buenos ladrones que son lamentan robarme.

_No me importa lo que pienses.

_ Nya lo sentimos chica pero la necesitamos.

Entonces Sadaharu intento nuevamente agarrarla, pero cuando lo izo un destello azulado salio de la piedra, elevándose hacia arriba, luego Sakuno también fue elevada era un acto increíble y sin saber como Acua se fusiono con Sakuno. La chica callo desmayada en brazos de Momo.

_¿Que diablos paso?.

_No lo se pero tenemos que irnos.

_Y la chica que hacemos con ella.

_Ahora esta fusionada con la piedra, tendremos que llevársela al Capitán.

La alarma empezó a sonar por todo el castillo alarmando a todos los guardias empezaron a avanzar hacia el salón pero cuando llegaron la piedra ya no estaba solo había una pequeña nota dirigida al señor Hideki.

_Gobernador la piedra ya no esta.

_Como que no esta.

_Si y su hija….

_Que pasó con Sakuno.

_No esta señor se la llevaron.

_Pero que estas diciendo, quien fue.

_Lo siento señor solo dejaron esto. Y le entrego la pequeña nota que habían hallado en la habitación.

Señor Hideki o Takumi: Nos hemos llevado a su hija, lamentamos informarle que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero no se preocupe esta en buenas manos.

_Señor que hacemos.

_Alerten a toda la flota nabal, busque por mar y tierra a Sakuno.

_Si señor.

_Como es posible que haya elegido a mi hija.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño bote que se alejaba de las paradisíacas playas.

_Vamos Eiji rema más rápido.

_Si, tú lo dices pero no haces nada.

_Yo estoy cargando a la chica.

_Si quieres lo hago yo.

_Ya dejen de pelear, no ven que la van a espantar.

En ese momento Sakuno comenzó a abrir sus ojos se sentía extraña, lo único que recordaba era que estaba con unos intrusos.

_Veo que ya despertaste.

_Quienes son ustedes por que me llevan.

_Eso es confidencial.

_ Ha por supuesto no pueden decirme el motivo de porque me raptan.

_Tranquila todo a su momento.

_Que quieres decir.

_Que dejaremos que las dudas te las aclare nuestro capitán.

_Listo ya llegamos.

Sakuno no se había dado cuenta, pero se encontraban enfrente de un barco enorme, no era muy lindo pero estaba cuidado pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la bandera.

_Piratas ustedes son piratas.

_Si, bienvenida al Seigaku.

OCHIBI22: HOLA! ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE GUSTARA GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO ME ALEGRO MUCHO Y FELICIDADES FUISTE LA PRIMERA!

LADYKAGUROSAMA:HOLA! ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO RESPECTO A LOS ERRORES LO DE LA H EN ECHIZEN NO FUE POR IGNORANCIA DEBI TECLEAR MAL JAJA AUNQUE SE QUE ES CHOCANTE VER ESO LA PROXIMA VOY A CORREGIR 5 VECES JAJA GRACIAS POR LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! ESPERO SEGUIR VIENDOTE.

MARIANA: HOLA! SISI YA HABIA PUBLICADO ESTE FIC PERO LA PAGINA LA CERRARON JAJA ASI QUE DECIDI DESPUES DE MUCHO SUBIRLA ACA.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SALUDOS A TODOS!


	3. Chapter 3

Había caído el atardecer, el cielo se veía realmente muy hermoso, tenia varios tonos anaranjados, parecía una obra de arte pero Sakuno no lo podía apreciar como acostumbraba hacerlo, en vez de eso se encontraba impaciente, preocupada y llena de preguntas a lo cual las respuesta no se dejaba saber, estaba siendo observada por una tripulación de piratas, no era muy numerosa, pero no por eso había que confiarse, pero presentía que no eran malos, y tenia que admitir que eran muy lindos. Mientras tanto Momoshiro y Sadaharu estaban intentando prepararse para enfrentar a su capitán ya que sabían que la noticia no le agradaría mucho.

_Vamos Sadaharu entra y díselo. Decía Momo asustado.

_Hay un 99,9 % de que la noticia no se la tome del todo bien.

_Y el 0,01 % cual es. Dijo medio esperanzado.

_Que el capitán tenga corazón y no nos mate.

_Oh me quedo mas tranquilo. Dijo sarcásticamente.

Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que el capitán le diera la orden para entrar, luego de que les diera la aprobación entraron a la habitación.

_Oh veo que ya llegaron eso quiere decir que traen con ustedes a Acua. Dijo el capitán dejando escapar una sonrisa de triunfo.

_He capitán con respecto a eso le queríamos decir…

_Que sucede. Empezando a poner cara de preocupación.

_Bueno vera lo que paso es quelapiedranoesta.

_Que dijiste. Dijo con fastidio.

_Vera señor lo que Momo quiso decir es que cuando estábamos a punto de tomar a Acua, esta se fusiono con una mujer.

_Como que se fusiono con una mujer.

_Si, estábamos a punto de tomarla y de pronto se fusiono con una muchacha.

_Pero como demonios pudo pasar eso. El capitan se había puesto muy furioso.

_Cálmate Ryoma. Dijo Tezuka habiendo acto de presencia.

_Como quieres que me calme acabas de escuchar lo que dijo, tanta búsqueda, tantos sacrificios y la piedra desaparece.

_Tiene que haber una explicación razonable.

_Dímela entonces.

_Momo donde esta la joven. Pregunto Tezuka seriamente.

_He la chica se encuentra afuera, esta siendo custodiada.

Mientras tanto……..

_Ya que no tienen pensado responderme podrían desatarme me duelen las muñecas. Suspiro con cansancio.

_Lamentamos decirle que eso va a ser imposible.

_Piensan tenerme atada y encerrada como una esclava. Dijo mostrando de nuevo su cara de enojo.

_No lo se, depende lo que diga el capitán.

_Y quien diablos es su capitán.

_Es una lastima que una dama tenga ese lenguaje. Dijo una voz ronca que se acercaba poco a poco._Lamento hacerla esperar mi nombre es Ryoma Echize.

Sakuno se quedo asombrada el capitan era un hombre realmente hermoso, no perecía tener mas de 20 años, tenia pelo color negro con reflejos azulados y verdosos, unos bellos ojos color ámbar, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros que iban ajustadas a sus piernas y una botas del mismo color, en la parte superior tenia una camisa blanca arremangada y los primeros botones se encontrabas abiertos dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, un chaleco de color negro y por supuesto no podía faltar su sombrero y un aro en su oreja izquierda haciendo juego con la cadena que llevaba en el cuello, era muy lindo nunca pensó que los piratas podían llegar a ser tan sexy.

_Así que tu eres el capitan. Y poso su mirada en los felinos ojos.

_El mismo.

_Ho entonces podría decirme ¿que es lo que esta pasando, por que me secuestraron?.

_Lamento decirte que yo tampoco lo se. Y giro su cabeza bruscamente en dónde se encontraban los 3 culpables de que ella este ahí.

_Genial volvemos a lo mismo.

_Cual es tu nombre. Dijo observándola de arriba abajo descaradamente.

Sakuno se quedo perpleja como procesando la pregunta.

_Eso a usted no le importa. Percatándose de la mirada del capitan.

_¿Sadaharu?.

_Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki hija única de Hideki Ryuzaki.

_Cuantas veces tengo que decir que mi padre no se llamas así, se llama Takumi.

_¿Quien te dijo eso?. Pregunto Ryoma.

_ Es obvio que el.

_ Te mintió.

_¿Por que haría eso?

_Las razones son claras Hideki cambio su identidad para que no lo reconocieran.

_No te entiendo.

_Que nunca has leído o escuchado de Nanjiro y Hideki. Suspiro cansado y fastidiado

_Si pero ¿que tiene que ver?.

_Veo que eres torpe. Dijo poniendo cara de fastidio._Hideki es el verdadero nombre de Takumi Ryuzaki tu padre.

Sakuno entro en estado de shock no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir parecía mentira.

_¿Por que haría de hacer algo así?

_No lo se tal vez para salvar a el y su familia tu padre tenia varios enemigos con respecto a la piedra y varios que querían apoderarse de ella.

_¿Y que va a pasar conmigo voy a estar fusionada a la piedra mucho tiempo?.

_No lo se, ahora vamos camino al oráculo del sur para que nos de respuestas y nos diga si hay posibilidades de separar a ti y la piedra. Por tu bien reza para que si.

_Entonces no me necesitan, pueden liberarme.

_Claro que no tú vendrás con nosotros, vas a ser nuestra prisionera.

Sakuno sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, tenia que ser raptada por un grupo de piratas y ser llevada a quien sabe donde por que la maldita piedra se adentro en su cuerpo. Que sorpresas le depararía la vida porque no creería soportarlo y menos con ese capitan tan, frió, arrogante y lindo.

_


End file.
